<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Permission To Go Out by TheLadyOfManyFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072844">Permission To Go Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms'>TheLadyOfManyFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, all platonic relationships - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While you and the brothers are out on a case, Jack graces your phone with a call to ask if he can hang out with the kids in town (like the sweet boy he is).</p><p>
  <b>Inspiration: Season 14, Episode 16 – Don’t Go Into The Woods<b></b></b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Jack Kline/Reader, Jack Kline/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Permission To Go Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Impala came to a stop and when you looked out the window, you saw several rows of cars before the motel rooms were visible.</p><p>“Okay, now you’re being petty.”</p><p>You had called him out for doing a crappy parking job when they were at the gas station and then again when they did a small pit stop for food. The second time was just to get under his skin and you got a few insults in that managed to get a chuckle from Sam.</p><p>As an act of revenge, Dean purposely parked the car in the spot furthest from their motel room so you’d have to walk.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I don’t do petty.” Dean said and got out of the drivers seat.</p><p>You followed his lead and stepped out of the car. You closed the backdoor with your hip and suddenly found a duffle bag being shoved into your arms - the weapons inside of it clanging against one another.</p><p>“And because of your antics on the road, you’re going to be the one doing the double trip to unload our stuff.” Dean told you with a smug grin. He walked off in the direction of their room while you made your way over to Sam who had just pulled his bag over his shoulder.</p><p>“What a baby, am I right?” You scoffed. </p><p>Sam shifted the weight of his bag and chuckled. “Is the long walk and double trip not enough punishment for you?” He wondered. You smiled back and started to follow after the blonde with the tall hunter. </p><p>“Okay but I wasn’t wrong when I said that Jack could have pulled up at the gas station better than him.”</p><p>“I think Dean would rather sell the car to a scrapyard before admitting that he did a poor job.”</p><p>You and Sam laughed at the hunters expense and caught up with him at the front door - a door that Dean was just staring at.</p><p>You cleared your throat loudly. “Hey, Einstein? You put the key in the hole and then you turn the handle.”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes at the tune and ignored the sarcastic comment entirely, instead he turned to you and Sam with a smile.</p><p>“Get ready to feast your eyes on the very same room that Bon Jovi stayed in during his first ever American tour.”</p><p>You had a witty remark at the tip of your tongue but was forced to catch it when you felt your phone buzz in her pocket.</p><p>Dean opened up the room as you fished out the device, smiling at the caller ID. You stepped inside after Sam and pressed the phone to your ear.</p><p>“Hey.” You answered, casually tossing the duffle bag on the closest bed.</p><p>“Hello, (Y/n). I miss you.”</p><p>“I miss you too.” You replied and earned yourself a questioning look from Dean.</p><p>Jack, you mouthed back.</p><p>You grabbed the Impala keys from the table and shook them at the boys so they’d know that you were going to retrieve the rest of their things. Dean was staring at the picture frames on the wall with awe but Sam noticed your action and nodded.</p><p>Leaving them inside, you walked back the way you came.</p><p>“We’ve only been out for a couple of hours. Is everything okay?” You asked the young boy. You weren’t the biggest fan of leaving him in the bunker alone and, if this case hadn’t been so bizarre, you would have stayed with the nephilim.</p><p>The only thing that kept you from constant worry was that Jack had voluntarily agreed to keeping you in the loop – texting when he left the bunker and when he got to town - he even sent photos of flowers and the ice-cream selection at the parlour.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Jack answered, glancing over his shoulder at the distracted teenagers on their phones. “Actually, I met a group of kids and they invited me to hang out with them.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but frown a little. Jack was still at risk outside of the bunker.</p><p>“Do I know any of these kids?” You asked.</p><p>“I think so - they said that you, Dean and Sam saved them from the ghost of a clown a few weeks ago.”</p><p>Ah, so it was the teenaged trio who stole Dean’s car that Jack had bumped into.</p><p>You had reached the car and opened the backseat door, leaning in and pulling out the second duffle. “And where will you be hanging out?”</p><p>Jack realised that if he told you about the exact location that you’d be worried so he took it on himself to alter the information.</p><p>“It’s not too far from Main Street.” He lied, feeling his stomach twist a little, and noticed that you went quiet over the phone as you thought about it.</p><p>“They’ve all asked their parents for permission.” He added quickly. “I figured that I’d ask mine.”</p><p>You locked the car up, leaning against the black paint as you considered the options.</p><p>If you agreed, then Jack would be able to interact with humans naturally but he’d risk his safety. If you kept him from going then Jack would be safe but it could easily spark a rebellious flame in him or have him believe that he was to be locked away in the bunker.</p><p>“And you didn’t call Dean or Sam about this because...?”</p><p>“Because I know that they would say no.” Jack told you instantly.</p><p>He wasn’t wrong. If he had called either one - or even Castiel - they would vote against him going out.</p><p>You sighed and started walking back to the motel. “Okay, you can go but-“</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“-you have to promise me that you’ll be back home by sundown.” You could just imagine the grin on the boys face.</p><p>“I will, I promise!” Jack told you. The joy in his voice was hard to hide. “Thank you, (Y/n).”</p><p>You smiled back, “You’re welcome. Now go have fun and be safe.”</p><p>You hung up the call just as you entered the motel again and found that your co-hunters had started to set themselves up. Dean polished the weapons on the bed with a few papers laid out in front of him and Sam had taken the entirety of the living room where lore books, police reports and his laptop were scattered.</p><p>“You’re back.” Sam noted as he looked up. “I could use your help on these.”</p><p>You dropped the duffle on the floor and rolled back your shoulder a few times to relieve the dull ache. Then you moved across the floor and joined Sam, catching Dean’s attention.</p><p>“What did the kid want?” He wondered.</p><p>“Oh, he was just asking if he could buy some extra boxes of Crunch Cookie Crunch.” You answered. </p><p>Lying to the brothers made your stomach turn but, in an effort to protect Jack while giving him a normal life, it had to be done.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>